imgonnashitonyourdreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wheat
Wheat "I dropped out of high school. I don't know how to divide fractions, or what an idiom is. But I ''do ''know that I love everyone in our screwy family- but especially you. You... beautiful excuse of a crack addict." -Wheat to Hydrangea Winona Wyst, mostly known as Wheat '''or occasionally '''Winnie, is the central protagonist of Dream and a background character in Hope. She is a purebred lynx and currently lives in an apartment with Barley, Hydrangea, Beckett, and Plumeria. History Winona was born to Sally and Brian Wyst. Shortly after her birth, they had a son- Brian Jr., and the two quickly became close- to the point where she begged to be held back so they could be in the same grade. They had highly overprotective, helicopter-type parents, which caused the two of them to be even more rebellious. They would sneak out at night, and whenever their parents weren't monitoring their every move, and drink with the rest of their classmates. Her parents' strict schedules caused Winona and Brian to become rather socially isolated. They both had a hard time making friends, since they had never been taught proper social skills, and yearned for other friends to talk to. One night, Winona was having a panic attack at a bar and was approached by a wolf/deer hybrid. She introduced herself as Hydrangea and helped her through the panic, and the two of them became friends rather quickly. Gea also introduced her to Beckett, a dog/eagle hybrid who was rather smart, and Plumeria, a ferret/otter/bunny experiment, a dumb bitch who was just trying to be helpful. They, along with Brian, all became a closely-knit friend group. Gea also gave Winona and Brian their grain-based nicknames (Wheat and Barley respectively), since the whole group (including them) thought their names were stupid anyway. Wheat grew frustrated with her parents and dropped out of high school early to get away from them. She became homeless, working multiple odd jobs and trying to make enough money for an apartment. Hydrangea promised her that, once she finished high school, she'd find an apartment that the two of them could live in together. Wheat thanked her from the bottom of her heart and said she'd pitch in as much as she could. A year later, when Hydrangea graduated, she bought a small apartment and Wheat immediately moved in. For a while, it was just the two of them together. Slowly but surely, they began to grow closer and closer- Wheat went from sleeping on the couch to sleeping in the only bed in the apartment with her, they would spend more time together watching TV or just talking. Things like that made them both realize the awful truth- they were more stupid in love than two hormonal eighth-graders. Neither one of them wanted to admit it, which began to deteriorate their once close bond (but, unfortunately, not their feelings). Before they could sort anything out, Beckett, Barley, and Plumeria all dropped out of college and needed a place to stay, which obviously meant that they had to move in. This put a deeper wedge in Wheat and Hydrangea's relationship- they became more snappy and would fight with each other constantly. The five of them needed to find a way to make more money- and fast. As they walked around town, browsing job listings, they were approached by someone who introduced himself as Chernobog. He told them all about his service- he managed a network of bounty hunters and needed someone to collect the bodies once they were killed. They all immediately accepted. Working together as a group proved to be a challenge. They all had different ideas about what to do when, and how to do it. Surprise surprise, though- Wheat and Gea had the most trouble working together. Wheat thought Gea was too reckless and wasn't doing enough to make sure they didn't get caught, but she thought that Wheat was taking this too seriously, as they weren't even the murderers. They both know about each others' feelings, but don't want to acknowledge them. They both know they should address it, either talk it through or get together- but neither of them can find it in their hearts to do it. Personality Wheat is a strongly assertive, vocal kind of person. She usually isn't afraid to speak her mind- but too much raw emotion can make her clam up. She doesn't like feeling too much all at once and will try to hide as much emotion as she can. She cares deeply about her friends and roommates and would do anything for them. She presents as a strong, sisterly person and is very empathic. Relationships * Sally and Brian Sr.- Wheat hates both of her parents and thinks they're too overprotective. * Barley- Wheat cares about her little brother, seeing as they only had one another for the longest time, and considers him one of her best friends. * Hydrangea- Wheat loves her desperately and strongly. She just wants things to go back to the way they were, for them to be close again, and for them to finally get together, but she feels like Hydrangea doesn't want that. * Beckett- Wheat admires his smarts and his ruthlessness. He's always been there to get her out of sticky situations, and she loves him for it. * Plumeria- Wheat thinks that they're a genuinely kind and empathetic person, and can always count on them to make her feel better. Trivia * She doesn't mind others swearing in front of her, but she doesn't like to swear herself. * She has an addiction to beer. * Like the rest of her roommates, she can see ghosts. * Her favorite color is dark purple. * She dislikes cocaine and cheese (both together and separate) * The only thing she kept when she ran away from home was a single gold earring. She still wears it on occasion. * When she dropped out of high school, the only class she wasn't failing completely was English.